This study will determine in a population of 5-12 year old children with asthma, if regular use of either of two classes of anti-inflammatory medications (inhaled corticosteroid or nedocromil), compared to as needed bronchodilator medication and to each other, results in greater lung function and less bronchial hyper-responsiveness over a five-year period.